russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Born to be a Star
Born to be a Star is a Philippine singing contest produced by Viva Television and broadcast every Sunday nights IBC in the Philippines and internationally on Viva-TV Global. The show is hosted by a Filipina singer and actress Anja Aguilar. The series premiered on Sunday, September 30, 2012. The talent search show features aspiring young singers who battle it out each week to become the next Born to be a Star. Regional-wide searches began in Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao as for the audition dates, the prizes at stake includes Php 1,000,00,000 with a management contract from Viva Artist Agency and a recording contract from Viva Records. Production 'Development and filming' It was in July 31, 2012 when IBC in partnership with Viva Entertainment had announced that it has acquired the exclusive rights of Endemol to air a local version of the talent search show Born to be a Star in the Philippines with behind-the-scenes of the talent search for superstar was conceptualized. Since then, Born to be a Star as a newest talent search show like the local version of the phenomenal game shows of Viva Television for IBC like Who Wants to Be a Millionaire? and The Weakest Link. Overview On August 2012, a certified singing champion Anja Aguilar was announced as the host of the show. Before the program was officially announced, Viva-TV showed Born to be a Star logo after the end of some of its programs on IBC; a new teaser was later revealed bearing the announcement of the Philippine version of the series. In September 2012, Richard Yap and Jodi Sta. Maria were announced as the first two judges with diamond star Maricel Soriano to complete the set of judges for the show every number is treated like a production number. Viva-TV continued to advertise the show with its short commercials which displayed the text "the biggest primetime TV singing and talent search in the Philippines" as the first winner will be awarded with a 1 million peso recording contract. About the show 'Auditions' The auditions were held from August 31, 2012 to September 28, 2012 (extended until December 21, 2012). Auditions were done via three methods: online, mail-in, and on-ground at the various locations with contestants ages 15 to 20 years old. 'Synopsis' A certified singing champion and powerhoouse singer Anja Aguilar herself won a singing competition ABS-CBN's Little Big Star when Aguilar heads the nationwide broadcast of Born to be a Star. They serves as a lunching pad for fresh and new stars in the making will perform before industry professionals who will tell them if they have what it takes to be a star. The show was a local Philippines version of the American Born to be a Star from the United States and auditioned singers across the country with the same top quality production values of the original high-rating American show to perform on a 1-hour Sunday night show, broadcast from 8:30-9:30pm on IBC to becoming the next singing idol when a finalists from the weekly winner brings home R50,000, R100,000 for the semi–finals and R1 million for the grand finals with a contract of Viva Artist Agency. The weekly winner of Born to be a Star will take home P50,000. The semi-finals winner will earn P100,000 and a chance to compete in the finals later this year, where P1 million is at stake as well as the newest contestants from franchised of Endemol will participated by young students like the singing stars. Hosts 'Main Hosts' *Anja Aguilar 'Judges' *Richard Yap *Jodi Sta. Maria *Maricel Soriano 'Contestants (Season 1)' *Greggy Santos *Gemma Fitzgerald *Camille Cortez *PJ Gonzalez *Jea Reyes *Kevin Montallana *Ysrael Carreon *Rafael Ignacio *Beatriz Muñoz *Reymond Sajor *Anton Malunda (Eleminated on January 20, 2012) *Ninay Lescano (Eleminated on January 13, 2012) *Rachael Pegason (Eleminated on December 30, 2012) *Emman Omaga (Eleminated on December 30, 2012) *Gian Magdangal (Eleminated on December 23, 2012) *Czarina Rosales (Eleminated on December 16, 2012) *Christian Mercado (Eleminated on December 9, 2012) *Laurice Bermillo (Eleminated on December 2, 2012) *Robert Bernadas (Eleminated on November 25, 2012) *Iya Ginez (Eleminated on November 11, 2012) *Jun Hirano (Eleminated on November 11, 2012) 'Contestants (Season 2)' *Shane Velasco *Jet Barrun *Melvin Rimas *Trina Alcantara *Ronald Jaimeer Humarang *Veejay Aragon *Janet Japor *Carl Malone Montecido *Vanessa Rangadhol *Tony Dela Paz *Anna Baluyot *Pauline Agupitan *Rhonsben Jonota *Lance Oñate *Markki Stroem *Rita Paraiso *Rose Ann Francisco *Willy Cordovales *Jeziel Dimagna-ong Reception 'Ratings' According the data released by Kantar Media/TNS, Born to be a Star become the #1 most-watched TV program on Philippine TV as the talent search program in the country during its timeslot while it premiered on September 30, 2012 within 20.5% in the ratings dominated its competitor Kap's Amazing Stories got 18.7% and Sarah G. Live which only got 11.5 behind the #1 phenomenal game show Who Wants to be a Millionaire? also on IBC got 22.6%. The talent search as the No.1 remained its lead despite its 4-month-airing and the entrance of ABS-CBN's Sarah G. Live and GMA7's Imbestigador in the month of June with an average rating of 41.8% ratings share nationwide. Releases The Born to be a Star: The Album under Viva Records released on December 30, 2012 #Born to be a Star (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar #One In A Million You (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Greggy Santos #Marry Your Daughter (Brian McKnight) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - PJ Gonzales #How Do I Live (LeAnn Rhimes) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Beatriz Munoz #You're the Only One (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Jea Reyes #Love is Love (Boy George) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Rafael Ignacio #I Do (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Gemma Fitzgerald #Basta't Kasama Kita (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Camille Cortez #In Your Eyes (Dan Hill) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Reymond Sajor #I Can't Fight This Feeling (Reo Speedwagon) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anton Malunda #Forever (Kenny Loggins) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Kevin Montallana #Forever (Rex Smith) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Ninay Lescano #Hard to Say I'm Sorry (Chicago) (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Ysrael Carreon #Nasaan Ang Pangako Mo (composed by Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar Awards and Nominations 'Anak TV Seal Awards' *2012 Anak TV Seal Awardee (Most Favorite TV Programs) - Won References See also *Viva-TV's Programming Block on IBC *Anja Aguilar to host her own show on IBC-13 *IBC-13 now No.1 on weekend early primetime *Final 12 of Born to be a Star, clothe the countries *Sa Viva-TV, magiging 2013 ang saya *Anja Aguilar's Cebu Concert *Born to be a Star happy with Philippine ratings *Born to be a Star Final 10 Picked *Viva-TV *List of programs broadcast by Viva-TV External links *Born to be a Star page *Born to be a Star on Facebook *Born to be a Star on Twitter *Born to be a Star on Multiply Category:IBC shows Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Viva-TV (TV channel) Category:2012 television series debuts Category:Philippine television program stubs